


What Gods Want

by NimTheWitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimTheWitch/pseuds/NimTheWitch
Summary: Sasha Keener was just another agent at a SHIELD party until she caught a certain God's eye. Basically a PWP Loki/OC piece for all those fangirls like me out there *wink*. Read and enjoy guys!





	What Gods Want

He could taste the wine on her tongue, a tart kind of sweetness that contrasts wonderfully with the cigarette she’d just been smoking. It lay on the balcony railing, forgotten and smoldering as he pushed her roughly up to the wall, keeping her pinned there with his lips and body as she squirmed against him. He couldn’t tell for certain if the noises she was making were of pleasure or protest, but he’d wanted her for so long he didn’t care anymore. He would have her tonight, whether she wanted him or not.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sasha had always hated these damned SHIELD parties. She never got to meet anyone new, just the same old ass contributors and associates that were always there, and they always hit on her. Natasha was the same, always sticking to the fringes, nursing the same glass of merlot all night, smiling sweetly at all the middle ages men who came up to her, trying to get a peak as some of her famous, skill sets. She would always just lean in, whisper something and smile, winking at them as they flushed red and walked off.

It was something Sasha wished she could do. But she was Natasha’s opposite in almost every way. Where Natasha was tall built, Sasha was short and curvy. She had none of Natasha’s confidence, always coming off as mousy or timid and she seemed incapable of saying no when people were in need. It was something that had been a thorn in her side for many years. This was the main reason she hated these parties. Natasha could swat these lecherous old men away with a few coy words, but she had to stumble over endless petty excuses, always feeling as if she were doing something wrong by saying no.

But tonight, tonight was different. Tonight, he would be there too, the newest Avenger, Loki. She shivered just thinking his name. She’d developed a crush on him the moment he returned from Asgard, fresh from gods only knew what kind of punishment he had been given. He’d been a quiet threat on the helicarrier, stalking silently beside his brother as they went about repairing the damage he’d done during his failed invasion. He had been kept in the cell for the longest time, until such time as he was proven “reformed”. It was during this time that Sasha developed her little obsession. 

She’d been the technician in charge of all the cell’s inner mechanics, the locking mechanisms of the door, the clamps and moorings and most importantly, the tension springs that registered when any kind of damage was being done to the glass or the frame. Needless to say, she spent a lot of time in the same room as the dangerous god and could never quite get past the butterflies in her stomach when she looked up from her work, usually on her back or side under a console, and saw his eyes, those piercing green orbs, staring directly at her.

She’d never been able to tell just what he was thinking, his face had always been a mask of scorn and condescension, but she wouldn’t swear that there wasn’t a hint of desire in them as well. Not unexpected, or that’s what she told herself. She was a curvy little doe eyed victim, laying down on the floor in a vulnerable position, in front of a wolfishly evil god who saw people as objects, and he never got to leave his cell. He had to be so pent up in there. That thought had led to many a night, twisted in her sheets as dreams of unlocking that door and taking care of his frustrations assaulted her scant hours of sleep, leaving her soaked and exhausted when her alarm woke her up. And it never failed to wake her up at just the wrong time, just before the big finish, stupid clock.

She wished she would have taken her chance when she had it, offered herself to him in that cell, even though she knew he would never accept. Because as soon as he was deemed fit for duty, he was given a room in the Avenger’s Tower and she never saw him again except for in passing when the Avengers were called to the Helicarrier for a briefing. Those few meetings would always leave her flushed and short of breath as his eyes tracked hers across a room, a small smirk on his face. Sometimes he wouldn’t even smirk, he would just lift a corner of his mouth slightly and raise an eyebrow up, suggesting more with that one motion that she could with her whole body. But he never approached her, not even when he would brush against her in the halls on his way out. It never went past what she assumed to be simply teasing, a bit of mischief at the mortal’s expense to relieve his boredom.

That had been months ago, he’d been gone on some kind of mission with his brother in one of the other realms, something to do with Asgardian politics, and her dreams had never been hotter. She wished she could tell where they were coming from, because what she was seeing in her sleep were things she would never do in a million years, or even think of. It was all teasing, submission play and what, for her, was truly hard core sex, and she loved it.

She fought down a blush as the memory of those dreams rushed into her slightly wine fogged brain, presenting her with images of Loki standing above her, his hand in her hair, pushing her face slowly forward as he groaned, his head falling back as his grip in her hair tightened. She saw herself kneeling above his prone body, a grin spread across his face as he guided her slowly downward. She sighed, fanning herself with her clutch as she walked out onto the balcony, missing the announcement of the Avengers newest team member. She missed the look of annoyance that turned to a look of mischief as he caught sight of her retreating form. She missed the throng of middle aged men, surging forward to get a question or promise answered or agreed to. 

She missed the look Natasha gave Loki as she tilted her head toward the balcony doors, sipping her wine and moving closer to her sometimes lover Agent Barton. She was so desperate to get away from her own thoughts, that she didn’t see the subject of them, following her out onto the balcony until she was already in a corner. She was digging in her clutch for a lighter, swearing softly under her breath when a small flame appeared in front of her, supported in the wide palm of the very man she least wanted to see. She leaned forward, taking a drag off her cigarette and muttering a small thank you to him, turning her head to the side so as to keep the smoke from his face.

“Agent Keener, correct?” He closed his hand elegantly, extinguishing the flame as if it had never been.

“Yeah, uh, hi.” She waved her hand, feeling every inch the gawky nerd she used to be in highschool.

“Why are you not at the party? Too many people?” He grinned, leaning casually against the railing, keeping her firmly in the corner she’d chosen to hide in. She was currently kicking herself for that decision.

“Yeah, there’s only so much pandering a girl can take.” She laughs softly, keeping her eyes on the skyline around the museum the party was being held in. It was gorgeous, perched on the side of a mountain, it gave an excellent view of the Spanish landscape below. But it wasn’t enough to distract from the presence of the man beside her. He didn’t even have to speak or move to project an aura of pure sex and confidence. Gods, the things she wanted him to do to her.

“Pandering? What do you mean?” He turned, mimicking her posture, leaning forward over the railing as opposed to back against it.

“Oh, it’s just a joke between some of the female agents to describe the way the contributors hit on us when we come to these things.” She blushed as she explained, feeling suddenly exposed in her black halter top dress. It was perfectly modest, though it did show a bit of cleavage. Just a simple black a-line, chiffon overlay, open back with some beading on the bodice, nothing to feel embarrassed about. But she suddenly felt as naked as the day she was born and she could practically feel the heat of his gaze as his eyes swept down her body and back up to rest on her already blushing face.

“I wouldn’t call it pandering Agent Keener, merely a very attractive opportunity. Almost irresistible some might say.” He stood away from the banister, slowly moving behind her and taking the cigarette from between her fingers and laying it to the side, leaning his body against hers, the silk of his shirt rubbing against her back in a maddening sensation that seemed to but her mind on hold for a second. “Tell me, Agent Keener, what is your first name?” His hand began to travel up her arm, pulling them both upright, pressing her against him even further.

“S…Sasha.” Her voice had never sounded so quiet, her breath hitching with every tiny touch. Was this really happening? No way was this really happening. She drained the wine from her glass in one swig, hoping it would either speed this dream up to the good part or wake her from it entirely.

“A bit early in the evening for that isn’t it, Sasha?” His voice was right against her ear, his breath warm against her neck. She shuddered softly, the sound of her name coming from him almost enough to undue her entirely. But this couldn’t be right. She was no one, just some tech that used to invade his privacy, she wasn’t even all that pretty. He was probably just messing with her and would walk away with that damned smirk on his face any minute now. But before she could even think of a comeback he’d spun her around, crushing her lips with his own, turning their bodies so that she was crushed up against the wall, held there by his toned chest.

She couldn’t help the groan that escaped her throat, but she had to end this before it got ridiculous. She was a little drunk and gods only knew what he was thinking, but a make out session at a part of this caliber, was not something that either of them needed right now. So she pushed against his shoulders softly, trying to worm away from him. But that only served to redouble his efforts, his hands beginning to explore places that had ached for his touch for months and adding an element of danger that sent an unexpected shock of pleasure down her spine. He wasn’t stopping, her struggles had only served to excite him more. What if he went further? This thought snapped her out of the pleasure reverie she’d been swimming in and forced her to pull her head away from his.

“No, we can’t. I mean…we shouldn’t. I mean, well it’s just that…I’ve never actually um…” She started edging away from him, her body singing with pleasure every time it brushed against his.

“Wait. Please.” His hand shot out, grabbing hold of her wrist and pulling her back into the shadow of the wall she’d just been pressed against. “I apologize. I did not intend to be so, forward. Sasha, I must confess to a very deep attraction to you. I have wanted you, ever since I was put back in that damned cage. Your form, those eyes, they taunt me, calling to me. Come to my room tonight, after the party. Let me have you, please Sasha.” His eyes were so honest and open, swimming in a mixture of desperation and lust that shot straight to her core and sent her head nodding before she could consciously decide.

He broke out into a small smile, walking past her, back in to the party, pushing something into her hand as he moved by. It was her lighter. She laughed softly to herself, taking out another cigarette and leaning against the banister, letting her heart rate slowly return to normal as she thought about what she’d just gotten herself into.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Room 263, one of the many opulent accommodations given to the high status agents and the Avengers for the duration of the three day meet and greet that had culminated in the party. It was the last night they would be here, the last night to make bad decisions that could be left behind. Sasha had never had an overwhelming desire to make any bad decisions, so it was no surprise that this would be not only her first one night stand, but her first sexual experience that involved anyone other than herself. 

Perhaps that was what was keeping her from knocking, even though she knew he was inside the room and awake, probably waiting for her. She had always been told that you didn’t just give your virginity to a pretty face, you gave it to someone you loved. But she didn’t know if she loved Loki, she didn’t even know if she would like him once she’d slept with him. But she wanted him so badly that, as she stood debating with herself, her hand moved of its own accord, rapping against the door softly so as not to disturb the other occupants of the other rooms. She felt her heart still in anticipation as she heard footsteps approach the door. It opened to reveal a mostly unclothed Loki, nothing but his dress pants and unbuttoned white shirt hiding his pale skin from her suddenly greedy eyes.

“Sasha, I wasn’t sure you’d come.” He stepped away from the door, allowing her to walk into the fanciest hotel room she’d ever seen. It was head to toe gorgeous, just like its occupant. The floors were tile, smooth and sandy colored. There was a small sitting area, with a couch, two chairs and a table on which sat a small laptop. There was a massive flat screen tv on the wall across from the bed. And then there was the bed. It was enormous. Five people could have slept comfortably on it, six if you wanted to get cozy. It was rumpled looking, like it had been slept in and she wondered if she’d woken him, looking at his state of undress.

“I hope I’m not disturbing.” She smiled softly, looking back over her shoulder at him.

“Of course not. I invited you after all.” He closed the door, stepping up behind her, using his body to push her further into the room, onto the couch and against him. “Now then, shall we resume?” He leaned forward, pushing her back into the cushions, his lips finding hers in seconds. She gasped, her arms moving to his shoulders to pull him closer. 

The feeling of his velvety soft tongue slipping between her parted lips was almost enough to undo her entirely, her whole body reacting to the tiny flicks and strokes he was currently teaching her. Gods above it felt amazing, the weight of him on top of her was strangely comforting and exciting all at the same time and she felt her nerves begin to melt away as he moved them so that they were lying flat out on the couch.

It wasn’t until she felt his hands begin to wander that she began to feel nervous again. What if he didn’t like her? What if he got her clothes off and she was too fat? It was something that ruined more than one romantic encounter and she didn’t think she could take it from him. She didn’t want to see that look of disgust in his eyes. She didn’t want to see him pull away as his hand moved over her small belly, sadly lacking in the tone most of her fellow agents had attained.

“Stop, please, just stop for a minute.” She hadn’t even realized she was speaking until the words came out, hanging there between them. She watched Loki sit up, sighing and fixing her with a look of annoyance tinted with apprehension.

“What is the matter? Do you not feel the same? Do you not wish for this?” His voice carried a small hint of threat, as if he would have her against her will if she answered incorrectly.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…well, I’m not like the other agents. I’m kinda, well, kinda fat and I guess I just don’t get why you wanna sleep with me, out of all the agents you’ve seen.” She sighed, letting some of the tension out now that she’d voiced one of her many questions.

“You are the only one who sees me.” He leaned close, his hand sliding across her stomach, pulling her into his lap. “You are the only one who does not see me as some kind of monster, a weapon to be used against their enemies. If you mean why physically, your eyes. They hold so much and I feel trapped by them when you look at me. All I can think how I want to see them closed in ecstasy as I bring you to fulfillment.” His voice had become almost gruff, deep and full of a kind of need she didn’t think him capable of as he begins to trail small open mouthed kisses along her neck, reigniting the fire in her belly as she relaxed. 

He smiled against her skin, reaching down her small legs and sliding her feet from the heels that gave her such excellent posture. She giggled softly as he tickled her feet accidentally, looking at him with such virginal innocence that it caused him almost physical pain. By the Norns he wanted her.  
He pushed her to her feet, guiding her to the bed as he moved behind her, sliding out of the dress shirt he had been forced into as he walked around her, his hands leaving soft, whisper like touches along all the exposed skin. He needed to see more of her. He needed to see all of her. His hands traveled up her back, stopping at the zipper of her dress, which he almost ripped clean off as he slid it down. The clasp around her neck went next, separating the strap of beaded material that kept her dress from falling.

He heard a small gasp and saw her hands move to catch the dress as the silk inlay began to slide down the slope of her breasts. He chuckled softly, reaching around her and pulling her arms away, allowing the dress to continue its slide, watching it pool at her feet. Her underclothes were a bit of a shock against what he knew of her as a person. It was all black lace and hosiery, held up by a black garter belt that sat perfectly on her hips. He found himself wishing he’d left the shoes on, but that was an adventure for another time. His eyes traveled down her back, expecting to see some kind of strap or fabric around her perfect ass, but found nothing, not even a string. Now that was interesting.

“Naughty naughty.” He ran his hand down her back, sliding it down over her bottom and giving it a little smack, watching her jump. “You seem awfully well prepared Sasha. Did you expect this to happen?” He knew he was probably going too fast, she had insinuated earlier that she was a virgin, but he couldn’t help himself, she was like all his favorite aspects of a woman wrapped into one tantalizingly wrapped package.

“Agent Romanoff helped me get dressed. Is it bad?” She blushed, looking down at her uncovered form.

“Far from it. She chose well. You look…delicious.” He leaned forward as he spoke, pressing his hips into the swell of her ass so she could feel just how badly he wanted her. The gasp she gave him made him pull her close, grinding against her slightly, his arms wrapping around her waist, hand beginning to travel up her torso, searching for those two magnificent breasts that had first caught his eye.

He could feel her shiver against him, knew he was being too rough but he didn’t care anymore. All he wanted was to throw her on the bed and fuck her senseless in every way he could think of. It had been so long since he’d had a real woman. Stark kept throwing rail thin tartlets at him, all bone and words, nothing of substance underneath. But a real woman, with curves and life in their eyes that he could master. It was intoxicating and he needed it.

“Oh my precious thing. Are you truly a virgin? In every way?” One hand closed around a soft mound of flesh, kneading and squeezing his fill as his other began to travel down, resting in the nest of curls at the apex of her legs, sopping wet, much to his satisfaction. He heard her whimper as his hand began to move over her sensitive flesh and it sent a shock of pleasure down his spine.

“Y…yeah, I mean…I’ve touched myself.” Her breath hitched in her chest as he found just the right spot, his finger circling it softly, making her body thrum with desire.

“But no one else? Am I truly the first to touch this magnificent body?” He pulled her back against him, his hands gripping and rubbing harder, needing to see her come apart at least once.

Sasha could feel him through the fabric of his dress pants. He felt hard as a rock against her lower back and it made her body tingle to think of what he would feel like inside her. She’d always heard that the first time hurt before it felt good, but all she could think of was how full she would feel, and if it would fit.  
He could feel her getting close, her body was as taut as a bow string and quivering against him in a way what that made his member ache. But he wasn’t done yet. She’d been teasing him for months now with glances and giggles and blushing modesty. He would see her completely undone by his hand before he claimed her. So he waited, working every button he knew, pressing all the right spots, kissing all the right points, bringing her higher and higher until she was on the edge, and then he stopped. The sound she made was almost enough to be heart breaking, such loss and frustration that it almost finished him then and there.

“Answer me Agent Keener. Am I the first to touch you? Have no others ever brought you to completion before?” His voice was so low and rich with emotion that Sasha couldn’t help herself. She began to grind against him, whimpering softly as he remained completely still.

“No. No one. Not ever. Now please, please don’t stop.” She fell back against him, her legs hardly stable enough to hold her anymore as he resumed his torture, latching onto her neck with his lips and teeth, ensuring that she would be marked as his. Sasha, for her part, tried valiantly to hold it together like all those women she saw in movies, but was reduced to a panting heap of flesh the moment she felt his mouth on her neck. It had always been her weak spot and it was all it took to send her crashing over the edge into oblivion, nothing but his hands and her moans to keep her from simply floating away.

“Oh my, that was interesting. Shall we try again? Perhaps something else you’ve never done?” His voice rumbled in his chest as she felt his hands move, turning her body and pressing into her. She kept her eyes closed as the sensations race through her, her lips getting captured in yet another fiery kiss, her body falling back onto the bed. She gasped as her back hit the covers, cold air rushing over her now exposed breasts, her nipples hardening into little peaks as she looked up at Loki. He was standing between her legs where they were still hanging off the bed, her bra held between his fingers, swinging back and forth tauntingly as if to say “look what I found”. It only served to redouble her arousal as he tossed it aside and leaned over her, his own clothes seeming to simply fade into nothing as he moved.

He grabbed her hips, pushing her further up the bed as he moved smoothly between her legs, resting his weight on his arms, his eyes meeting hers, green to dark hazel, confident, barely contained desire meeting nervous, timid innocence. Oh how he would enjoy deflowering her.

“Will it hurt?” Her voice was so small and timid, so soft and breathy. She wanted him, he could tell, but she is afraid of what would happen if she let herself have him.

“It will, at first, though not as badly as you've no doubt been told, and then the pain will fade and what you felt before will be nothing compared to what I give you. If you do not want this tell me now. I do not know how much longer my control will last.” Already his hips were moving against her slit, needing some release to the ache of desire he has been feeling for months.

“No, I…I want you, Loki.” His name from her lips was the last straw. Before he could even form a thought, his hips had shot forward, burying him up to the hilt inside her, a gasp of pleasure pain echoing around him as he reminded himself what she was and stilled. He looked down at her, her eyes closed tight, tiny tears falling down her cheeks but not saying a word. It made him want her all the more to see her small show of strength.

“Sasha, look at me. I need you to tell me when the pain leaves you. I need you so badly Sasha.” He watches her eyes fly open, an involuntary spasm contracting her muscles to an almost painful tightness. He groaned as he saw her eyes, the dark hazel rings were almost completely taken over by the black of her pupils. 

“Move, please move.” Her voice was little more than a gasp and it shot straight to his core. He tried to go slowly at first, though he knew he did not do a very good job of it. He tried to give her time to acclimate to him, enjoy the feeling of having him in her, but it did not last long. Soon enough, her nails were dragging down his back as he plunged into her, sinking in up to the hilt with each stroke, sliding against that spot that all women have. It was glorious. He fought to keep his eyes open, desperate to remember every nuance of movement in that beautiful body as he brought to her peak no less than three times.

By the time he was on the verge of his own release, her body was so sensitive that every stroke was its own small orgasm. The feeling of her muscles continually contracting around him almost painful in how good it felt and as she screamed his name he held her to him in a crushing embrace, spending himself inside her with a hoarse groan.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sasha came back to full consciousness some time later. Loki was lying next to her on his side, his eyes trained on her body.

“Hello again.” He smiled, gods how she loved that grin.

“Um, hi.” She blushed softly, pulling the blanket up over her torso, turning on her side as well.

“You were magnificent Sasha. I have never felt so completely joined to another person before, not like that. You truly are something special.” He reached out, brushing a stray chestnut curl from her face, stroking his thumb down her cheek. He chuckled softly as she blushed under his hand, his body beginning to thrum with need once again. 

“Yeah, that was just…wow.” She looked down at the bed, feeling her sheepish nature returning with a fiery passion.

“Rest now Sasha, you must be exhausted after all of that.” He pulled her against his body, keeping the blanket between them to hide his growing arousal. How did she not know what she did to the men around her?

“You…you mean here? In here with you?” Her voice betrayed her nerves with a small squeak. It was too cute to ignore. He leaned down, kissing her softly, stroking her cheek with his hand as he pulled her flush against him.

“Yes, in here, with me. If you will, of course.” He grinned, watching her face shift from happiness to fear to bashful pleasure.

“Uh yeah, sure. And thanks.” She smiled at him, the first true, full smile he’d seen out of her and it seemed so perfect that he held her close to him, feeling her nuzzle down into the crook of his neck. He sighed softly, rubbing small circles on the smooth skin of her back, trying to sort through his thoughts.

This had all begun as a game, something to put off the one mortal he saw every day, the one person bold enough to disrupt his solitude. But it had swiftly become more than that. He hadn’t lied when he listed the causes of his attraction. Her eyes had been the magnet that pulled him in, those wide windows into such a precious soul, but it was her behavior toward him, the muttered apologies and even the occasional clumsy bow that had made him feel for her. Before that, he had been a carefully caged monster, but in her eyes he was simply a man. And this man was, as much as it pained him to say it, in love.

He sighed again, looking down at the woman in his arms. She seemed so small now, compared to him. She was so fragile, so mortal, and completely his.


End file.
